Espadas Gemelas
by Animmi
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Gendry hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Ned, de ir con el? entren y lean. ligero Gendrya.


-si un día ese niño prefiere usar una espada en lugar de forjarla, que venga conmigo- Ned Stark miro fijamente al herrero y justo cuando se disponía a darse media vuelta para retirarse, escucho que lo llamaban, -¿es enserio mi Lord?- Gendry había detenido el trabajo que estaba haciendo para poder escuchar una respuesta de Ned, -si es lo que quieres- Gendry se acercó más a el hombre de invernalia,-me gusta lo que hago señor, pero quiero algo más que esto- la mirada de Gendry parecía decidida, -entonces sígueme- el niño hizo lo que Ned le ordeno, se despidió de su maestro herrero y con el casco de toro bajo brazo, emprendió el viaje a la fortaleza roja.

.

.

-por el momento yo no puedo encargarme de prepararte, pero no te preocupes, te dejare en buenas manos, tal vez el estilo de Syrio no es lo mejor para ti, pero es lo que puedo ofrécete por ahora-

-no se preocupe mi Lord, ya es mucho lo que hace por mi- Gendry y Ned caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la fortaleza roja, Gendry se sentía en un entorno desconocido, después de todo él era un bastardo que se encontraba caminando por el hogar del rey, al acercarse a un cuarto pudo escuchar ruidos extraños, como la madera al chocar entre sí.

-recuerda niño, no hagas lo que esperan que hagas-

-te dije que no soy un niño-

-tienes razón, no lo eres, eres una espada-

Mas ruidos de madera golpeándose, Gendry y Ned entraron a un cuarto bastante amplio con ventanales, una niña de cabellos castaños y largos cayo a sus pies de rodillas, Ned Stark ayudo a la niña a ponerse de pie, -Arya, Syrio, él es Gendry- el Stark hizo una seña al bastardo para que se acercara, -Syrio, quiero que entrenes a Gendry, para que aprenda a usar la espada-. Syrio le dirigió una mirada a Gendry, -cuente con ello- después Ned salió de la habitación.

-muy bien Gendry, demuéstrame que es lo que sabes- Syrio le lanzo una espada de madera al aprendiz de herrero, y después empezó a lanzarle ataques a Gendry, que el muy apenas podía esquivar, -creo que encontré a alguien peor que tú, Arya- el herrero se mostró algo ofendido por lo que dijo Syrio, -mostrémosle Arya- la mencionada se puso en guardia, 1,2,3 choques de espadas se escucharon, 4, 5, 6, continuaron, 7,8,9,10,11, 12 la espada de Arya callo, -nada mal- Syrio la felicito, -desde ahora ustedes son un equipo- se dirigió a ambos chicos esta vez, -se ayudaran mutuamente, se preocuparan el uno por el otro, mejoraran juntos, serán cómplices, serán espadas gemelas-.

.

.

-¿así que te llamas Gendry?- le pregunto Arya al muchacho, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del salón después de su tercer entrenamiento como "espadas gemelas"

-sí, y tu Arya ¿no? Eres la hija de Lord Eddard…- Gendry trataba de sacarle un poco de platica a la niña, -espero puedas llevarte bien con un bastardo como yo- el herrero sonaba algo triste.

-¿enserio? ¿Un bastardo y una niña desaliñada que actúa como niño?, Creo que puede funcionar- el muchacho rio con ganas.

-¿desaliñada?-

-mi hermana mayor es hermosa y perfecta, todo lo hace bien, y es bastante femenina, yo en cambio soy una niña a la que le gustan las espadas, los caballos y sueña con ser señor de una fortaleza o un gran guerrero- Arya jugaba con sus pies mientras hablaba.

-si tu serás el señor de una fortaleza, yo seré una hermosa princesa, creo que puede funcionar- el aprendiz de herrero trataba de animar a la niña aunque hace poco que la había conocido.

-jajaja, me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor, bueno en realidad mi medio hermano-

-¿un bastardo?-

-sí, pero él y yo somos muy cercanos, él es el único que me entiende, el me regalo esta- Arya le enseño a Gendry su pequeña espada.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- el muchacho parecía más interesado en la vida de ella.

-13 ¿y tú?-

-18 o al menos es lo que me dijo mi maestro-

-¿maestro?-

-el hombre para el que trabajaba, llegue con el cuándo era un niño, y apenas tuve 8 años empecé a trabajar como su ayudante, ha sido duro-

-ya veo-

-pero gracias a Lord Eddard ahora puedo aspirar a algo mejor, puede ser un caballero o algo así- Gendry parecía emocionado.

-no, tu serás una princesa ¿recuerdas?, yo seré el caballero- Arya no perdió la oportunidad de reírse de él.

-solo espero que no seas una machista, por lo pronto seamos amigos ¿si?- decía Gendry mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Arya a levantarse.

-creo que podría funcionar -.

.

.

-¿por cuánto tiempo debemos perseguir gatos?-

-tal vez hasta que atrapes uno tonto-

-jajaja, que graciosa-

-calla, ahí hay uno- Arya se acercó sigilosamente al animal, -ven- le hablo- no voy a hacerte daño- el gato vio como la niña se aproximaba y se dio media vuelta, Arya lo siguió mientras detrás de ella corría Gendry, ambos llegaron hasta los sótanos y observaron maravillados las cabezas de dragones, escucharon a alguien acercarse y rápidamente se escondieron entre las cabezas.

-ya encontró a un bastardo, tiene el libro, el resto llegara-

-¿y cuando descubra la verdad que hará?-

-solo los dioses lo saben, los tontos trataron de matar a su hijo y lo peor es que no lo lograron… el lobo y el león van a pelearse, estaremos en guerra pronto amigo-

-¿de qué sirve ahora? No estamos listos, si un ayudante puede morir ¿por qué no el siguiente?-

-Este ayudante no es como el otro-

-necesitamos tiempo, khal Drogo no hará nada hasta que nazca su hijo, sabes cómo es el salvaje-

-demora tú dices, yo digo muévanse más rápido, este ya no es un juego para dos jugadores-

-nunca lo fue-

Arya y Gendry salieron de su escondite con las respiraciones entrecortadas, para verificar que la puerta había sido cerrada con candado, -por aquí- Gendry señalo unas escaleras en picada y ambos corrieron hacia allá.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron al muelle cerca del mar, caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza roja. –Fuera de aquí, no pueden mendigar- les hablo uno de los guardias de la puerta, -no somos mendigo aquí vivimos- Arya le refuto con enojo, mientras se daba cuenta de que su aspecto no era el de una lady, -¿un golpe en la oreja te haría escuchar?- pregunto en burla uno de los guardias.

-quiero ver a mi padre- Arya estaba impaciente

-quiero cogerme a la reina pero eso no va a pasar- Gendry se molestó por la manera en que hablaban los guardias, con él no había problema, pero Arya era una dama, -¿quieres a tu padre niño? Está en el piso de alguna taberna, siendo orinado por sus amigos- Arya trataba de controlarse al igual que Gendry, -mi padre es el ayudante del rey- les dijo Arya y Gendry intento ayudarla, -ella no es un niño, es Arya Stark de invernalia-

-así es, y si me tocan, mi padre pondrá sus cabezas en lanzas- parecía que Arya era más mordaz con la boca que Gendry, pero él sabía que lo que la princesa decía era verdad –ahora, ¿van a dejarme pasar? ¿O tengo que golpearlos en la oreja para ayudarlos a escuchar?- el herrero intento reprimir la risa que se le salía al oírla, los guardias se miraron entre sí, y minutos después ambos chicos estaban en presencia de Ned.

-¿saben que la mitad de mi guardia los estaba buscando?- Ned parecía algo preocupado, -prometiste que esto se acabaría- se dirigió esta vez a Arya

-dijeron que iban a matarte- hablo Arya

-¿Quién dijo?-

-no los vimos- hablo Gendry,

-creo que uno era gordo- Arya hablo y Gendry tuvo que reprimirse de reír de nuevo.

-niños…-

-no estamos mintiendo, dijeron que encontraste al bastardo y que los lobos pelean con los leones y el salvaje…. Algo sobre el salvaje- Ned dirigió su mirada a los niños, sabia a que se referían pero Gendry y Arya no.

-¿Dónde oyeron eso?-

-en los calabozos, donde hay cabezas de dragones- se adelantó a responder Gendry

-¿Qué hacían en los calabozos?-

-perseguimos un gato- Arya contesto, tocaron a la puerta y un hombre entro, -disculpe mi Lord, hay un guardia nocturno, quiere hablar, dice que es urgente- Ned se levantó de su silla y se posiciono al lado de Gendry y Arya, -¿tu nombre amigo?- pregunto Eddard.

-Joren, a su servicio. Debe ser su hijo, se parece- tercera vez que Gendry tuvo que reprimirse,

-soy una niña- Arya levanto la voz

-dime, ¿Benjen te envió?- hablo el Stark

-nadie me envió mi lord, estoy aquí para buscar hombres para la muralla, ver en los calabozos si alguien puede funcionar- el hombre dirigió una rápida y corta mirada hacia Gendry y este se tensó.

-te encontrare reclutas- le dijo Ned

-gracias mi lord, pero no es por lo que lo molesto ahora, su hermano Benjen tiene a la guardia en la sangre, lo hace mi hermano tanto como suyo, es por el que vine aquí tan rápido que casi mato a mi caballo- Arya levanto las cejas impresionada –otros cabalgan también, toda la ciudad lo sabrá para mañana-

-¿saber qué?- Le pregunto Eddard

-se lo diré en privado mi lord- Joren se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre hacia la puerta, Ned beso la cabeza de su hija, -vamos, hablaremos de pues, Jory llévalos a su habitación- le pidió Ned a uno de sus guardias, Arya dudo pero al final ella y Gendry obedecieron, -vamos mi lady, escucho a su padre-

-¿cuantos guardias tiene mi padre?- pregunto Arya en el pasillo

-¿aquí en king's landing? 50-

-no dejaría que alguien lo matara, ¿verdad?-

-no tema por eso mi lady- Gendry escuchaba en silencio la conversación, admirando la preocupación de Arya por su padre, si el tuviera un padre, y si él fuera como Ned, seguramente estaría igual de preocupado.

.

.

Los días pasaron, varios días pasaron, Gendry y Arya mejoraban notablemente, pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos, Syrio entro en la habitación donde estaban con tres espadas de madera en las manos, le lanzo una a Arya y otra a Gendry y se puso en guardia, al igual que Gendry, -no quiero practicar hoy- Gendry se sorprendió al escuchar a Arya pero Syrio no.

-¿no?- pregunto Syrio.

-mataron a Jory, mi padre está muy herido, no me importan las estúpidas espadas-

-¿estas molesta?-

-si- un golpe

-bien, molesta es el momento perfecto para entrenar, cuando bailas en las praderas con tus muñecas y gatitos, no es cuando suceden las peleas-

-no me gusta las muñecas ni los- otro golpe la interrumpió

-no estás aquí, estas con tu problema, si estas con tu problema cuando comienza una pelea…- otro golpe, pero esta vez fue correspondido por Arya, chocaron varias veces sus espadas hasta que Syrio derribo a la niña, -tendrás a un más problemas- Arya respiraba agitadamente, -así es que ¿Cómo puedes ser rápido como una serpiente….- choques de espadas –y silenciosa como una sombra….- Syrio logro quitarle la espada a Arya, -si estas en otro lado?- apunto al cuello de la niña con ambas espadas, -tu temes por tu padre, eso está bien, ¿le rezas a los dioses?-

-los viejos y nuevos- respondió la niña

-solo existe un dios- Arya parecía confundida, -y su nombre es muerte, y solo hay una cosa que decirle a la muerte- Syrio tomo a la niña por el mentón mientras le hablaba, -hoy no- Arya sonrió, y el entrenamiento tomo inicio ahora con ambos niños.

.

.

Ned entro en su oficina, en ella se encontraban ambas princesas y Gendry, -las enviare de regreso a invernalia, Gendry quiero que vallas con ellas, ahora eres como mi segundo bastardo-

-¿Qué?- La voz de sansa se escucho

-escuchen...- trato de hablar Ned

-¿Qué hay de Joffrey?- pregunto sansa

-¿vas a morir por tu pierna, por eso nos envías a casa?- pregunto preocupada Arya

-¿Qué? No- respondió rápido Ned

-por favor padre, por favor no- pidió sansa

-no puedes, tengo mis lecciones con Syrio, estoy aprendiendo mucho, ambos estamos aprendiendo mucho- trato de convencerlo la menor de los Stark

-esto no es un castigo, los quiero en invernalia por su seguridad-

-¿puede Syrio venir con nosotros?-

-a quien le importa su estúpido maestro de danza, yo no puedo ir, me casare con el príncipe Joffrey, lo amo, debo ser su reina y tener a sus bebes-

-por los siete infiernos- dijo Arya y Gendry sonrió suavemente ganándose una mirada asesina de sansa

-cuando crezcas, te prometeré con alguien que sea digno de ti, alguien valiente, gentil y fuerte- Ned trataba de convencerla

-no quiero a alguien valiente gentil y fuerte, lo quiero a el- Arya y Ned se rieron por lo bajo al igual que Gendry –será el mejor rey que ha existido, un león dorado y le daré hijos hermosos con cabello rubio-

-el león no es su emblema idiota, es un ciervo como su padre- Arya ataco

-no lo es, no es nada como ese viejo y ebrio rey- hubo un silencio.

-vamos niños busquen a septa y preparen sus cosas-

-espera- refuto sansa, -vamos- Arya jalo del brazo a sansa mientras Gendry las seguía por detrás, -pero no es justo- grito sansa y los tres salieron de ahí

-vamos, papa ya dijo que es por nuestro bien- intentaba convencerla Arya mientras caminaban los tres por el pasillo.

-para ti es fácil decirlo, yo me iba a casar con un príncipe, el heredero de la corona, a ti ni el bastardo de tu amigo te haría caso porque pareces un niño- se bulo sansa y Gendry se sonrojo por su comentario.

-al menos soy un niño inteligente- las burlas e insultos duraron lo largo del pasillo.

.

.

-Gendry ¿estas dormido?- la niña entro con cuidado en la habitación del bastardo

-sí, pero gracias a los dioses puedo hablar dormido- la niña rio por lo bajo al escuchar a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de la noche?- le pregunto el mismo.

-no puedo dormir, estoy preocupada por lo que está pasando-

-ven aquí- Gendry le hizo un espacio a Arya para que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

-no quiero que nada malo pase, a nadie, ni a mi padre ni a sansa ni a ti-

-yo tampoco quiero que nada malo pase, por eso tenemos que irnos, no conozco invernalia, pero si tu vienes de ahí no puede ser tan malo- la chica se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo.

-¿me prometes que todo está bien y que nada malo nos pasara?- Gendry quería decirle que él no tenía el poder para hacer eso de verdad, pero quería quitarle la poca esperanza a la niña, porque en el fondo estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella,-¿me lo prometes?- Gendry tenía que decirle que aria lo posible para que fuera verdad, pero aún era débil y so lo intentaba fallaría y la decepcionaría, pero si le decía la verdad la chica estaría más preocupada, así que debía ser honesto.

-lo prometo Arya- pero no fue honesto, la niña más tranquila se fue a su habitación y durmió cómodamente hasta que el sol salió, pero Gendry se quedó despierto toda la noche sintiéndose un mentiroso.

.

.

Los golpes se escuchaban uno tras otro, -izquierda, arriba, izquierda, abajo- le dijo Syrio a Arya para coordinarla.

-derecha, abajo, izquierda arriba- esta vez fue a Gendry

-derecha, abajo, ataque derecho- de nuevo a Arya.

-derecha, abajo, derecha, arriba, izquierda, derecha, abajo- Gendry hizo todos los movimientos pero en el último tropezó y en un movimiento rápido Syrio tiro su espada.

-derecha, derecha- la espada de Arya callo -Ahora estas muerta- la niña frunció el ceño.

-dijiste derecha, pero fuiste a la izquierda- dijo Arya levemente enojada

-y ahora eres una niña muerta-

-solo porque mentiste- Gendry sabía que Arya era una muy mal perdedora

-mi lengua mintió pero mis ojos gritaban la verdad, tu, no observabas-

-claro que sí, te veía pero…

-ver no es observar, niña muerta, el que baila observa, y eso, el observar es el corazón de la esgrima-

La puerta se abrió y los tres se sobresaltaron, soldados entraron ruidosamente al salón, -Arya Stark, Gendry Snow, vengan con nosotros- hablo el que parecía el jefe, -tu padre quiere verte- miro a Arya.

Ambos iban a ir pero Syrio los detuvo, -¿y por qué Lord Eddard envió hombres de Lannister en vez de los suyos?, parece curioso-

-no se entrometa, maestro de danza, esto no le concierne-

-Lord Eddard no los habría enviado- dijo Gendry y tanto el cómo Arya tomaron sus espadas del suelo.

-no tenemos que ir con ustedes si no queremos- hablo la princesa de manera molesta a lo que el soldado rio con ganas.

-llévenselos- le dijo a sus hombres el soldado.

-son hombres o serpientes que amenazan a unos niños- los defendió Syrio

-quítate de mi camino enano-

-yo soy Syrio Forel- dijo el con orgullo

-maldito bastardo- el hombre saco su espada y Arya se puso nerviosa, pero Syrio fue más rápido y lo derribo, -y tú me hablaras con más respeto- señalo a otro soldado con la espada

-maten al bravoss y capturen a los niños- los guardia se prepararon para atacar.

-queridos Arya y Gendry, se acabó la lección por hoy, corran con Lord Eddard- los guardias atacaron, pero Syrio se mantenía firme contra ellos haciendo grandes movimientos, Arya se sentía impotente al igual que Gendry pero ninguno se movía.

-malditos inútiles- dijo un soldado al ver a los demás derribados.

-váyanse ya niños- dijo Syrio

-ven con nosotros- pidió Gendry, -corre- suplico Arya

-la primera espada de bravoss no corre- otro ataque hacia Syrio, un par más y la espada del bravoss se rompió.

-¿Qué le decimos al dios de la muerte?- pregunto el mientras miraba al soldado desafiante.

\- no hoy- respondieron ambos niños a la par-

-váyanse- les dijo Syrio.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, tristes por dejar a Syrio a su suerte, ambos corrieron por los pasillos y escuchaban espadazos y sonidos de gente siendo asesinada, -no hoy, no hoy- repetían al unísono mientras corrían tomados de las manos.

Llegaron hasta los establos donde encontraron varios hombre tirados, Arya empezó a buscar en un baúl, - esta es una de las espadas de mi padre- se la paso a Gendry, -¿dónde está aguja?- se preguntó mientras buscaba.

-aquí estas- dijo un chico saliendo de los establos y Gendry se puso en guarda dispuesto a proteger a la princesa, -¿Qué quieres?- hablo Arya.

-te quiero a ti niña, ven acá- dijo el chico viendo que no iba a poder someter a Gendry, - ni lo creas- dijo el herrero.

-déjanos, mi padre es un Lord, te recompensara- le dijo Arya desesperada por no hallar a aguja

-me recompensara la reina- se acercó y tomo a Arya del brazo, pero antes de que Gendry pudiera hacer algo, Arya ya le había clavado su espada en el estómago mientras le decía que se alejara, ambos miraron horrorizados como el muchacho caía al suelo, Arya salió corriendo seguida de Gendry.

.

.

Mucho tiempo, días, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que huyeron de la fortaleza roja, habían estado viviendo en las calles como mendigos, sin comer nada, Gendry vio unas palomas a lo lejos, logro tomar una y le rompió el cuello, luego se la paso a Arya, cerca de ahí vieron un panadero con su mercancía.

-¿podemos comer uno? uno de limón O de lo que sea- hablo Arya con el hambre en la boca.

-tres monedad- dijo el panadero

-¿Qué tal una gorda paloma?- intento negocia Arya sin rendirse, -por favor aunque sea uno para ella- pidió Gendry

-váyanse y no molesten-

-¿tiene algunos duros de ayer o quemados?- pidió de nuevo Gendry

-ya lárguense- el panadero se marchó sin más.

Los niños miraban como todos caminaban apresurados a su alrededor, -¿A dónde van todos?- pregunto Gendry a unos niños que pasaron corriendo

-lo llevan a la plaza- respondió uno de ellos

-¿a quién?- pregunto Arya

-al ayudante del rey- esa fue su respuesta, Arya dejó caer la palomo y corrió seguida de Gendry, se mezclaron entre la multitud haciendo paso, Gendry ayudo a Arya a subir a una estatua para que pudiera tener una mejor vista, y ambos vieron como Ned Stark era llevado por los brazos como si fuese un animal, el los miro directo a los ojos, y su mirada demostraba dolor, era manoseado por la gente e insultado y ellos sabían que Eddard no se lo merecía.

Lo obligaron a subir a una tarima y confesar su "crimen" -soy Eddard Stark, lord de invernalia y ayudante del rey- se detuvo por un momento y luego continuo, -estoy ante ustedes para confesar mi traición ante los dioses y hombres, traicione el deber a mi rey y la confianza de mi amigo Robert, jure proteger y defender a sus hijos, pero antes de que su sangre se enfriara, conspire para matar a su hijo y robar el trono para mí mismo- Gendry y Arya sabían que lo que él decía no era verdad, el jama aria algo así, sin embargo era abucheado y humillado

-Joffrey Baratheon, es el verdadero heredero al trono de hierro, por la gracia de todos los dioses, señor de los siete reinos y protector de esta tierra.

Arya sentía rabia, asía su hermana, estaba allí parada con trajes del sur y el cabello arreglado como si perteneciera ahí, no se inmutaba en decir nada, había escogido ser reina y abrir las piernas para Joffrey que a su propio padre, ella hubiera preferido miles de veces defender su nombre y honra aun que le cortaran la legua y le sacaran los ojos por ello, pero sansa no hacía nada en absoluto, nada, y eso fue como una traición para Arya.

Joffrey comenzó a hablar, -mi madre quiere que Lord Eddard se una a la vigía nocturna, despojado de todo título y poder, servirá al rey en el exilio permanente…. y mi lady sansa a pedido clemencia para su padre- tanto Gendry como Arya odiaron ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de sansa como si aceptara que Eddard Stark era un traidor, -pero tienen el corazón suave de una mujer, mientras yo sea su rey la traición no dejara de ser castigada…- un espantoso silencio se formó en el que Gendry temía lo peor -tráiganme su cabeza- el bullicio empezó, Arya y Gendry sintieron un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Joffrey, sansa suplicaba por piedad a su padre pero Joffrey no se detenía, Arya y Gendry se tomaron de las manos tratando de darse fuerza el uno al otro y se movieron tratando de llegar al frente, pero antes de llegar ambos fueron jalados por alguien.

-espera- dijo un hombre

-suéltame- rogo Arya y Gendry se trataba de zafar.

-mírenme- los zarandeo el hombre.

Ned Stark sabía que era su fin, vio cómo su hija mayor lloraba y suplicaba y agradeció en su mente que era retenida para no cometer una locura, miro a la multitud de abucheadores y luego su vista se dirigió a la estatua donde Gendry y Arya habían estado hace unos segundos, al verla vacía, se tranquilizó, no quería que esos niños lo vieran así, y menos Arya, agacho la cabeza y espero lo que vendría, en sus últimos segundos deseo que todo mejorara para aquellos que quería, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon Y Gendry, deseo y rezo para que estuvieran sanos y salvos ya que él no podía protegerlos más.

Gendry que era alto podía ver lo que ocurría, así que encerró a Arya contra su pecho para que no viera lo que iba a ocurrir mientras ella lloraba y le daba ligeros puñetazos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero aun así él se negaba a soltarla mientras al igual que la princesa de invernalia el bastardo derramaba algunas lágrimas, sintiendo como Arya solo gemía en su pecho.

Entonces el metal traspaso el cuello del Lord de invernalia.

Arya juraba haber escuchado como cortaban la cabeza de su padre, y las fuerzas se le fueron, Gendry vio como el verdugo sostenía la cabeza del Stark como si fuese un trofeo y como la sangre goteaba de la espada, deseo escupirle en la cara, pero en ese momento las fuerzas no le daban ni para moverse, el hombre que los había detenido tomo bruscamente a Arya por el mentón y le obligo a verle, -¿me recuerdas ahora chico?, ¿se acuerdan de mí?- Gendry lo reconoció como Joren, el hombre que había ido a ver a Ned para pedirle hombres para el muro. -eres un chico muy valiente- le dijo Joren a Arya y soltó su mentón, esta se volvió a encierran en el pecho de Gendry, -vendrán conmigo chicos y mantendrán la boca cerrada- Gendry cargo a Arya y se dejó guiar por el hombre, Arya recostada en el hombro del herrero vio como arrastraban el cuerpo de su padre y como su hermana se desmayaba.

el hombre los guio hasta un pasillo y le pidió a Gendry que soltara a Arya, este hizo caso al hombre quien empezó a cortarle el cabello a la niña mientras les decía que se tenían que quedar callados, -los llevare al norte chicos- dijo el hombre mientras los mechones de cabello caían al piso.

.

.

-ahora son Arry y Henry, ¿oyeron?, son dos hermanos huérfanos, a unos huérfanos nadie les hace preguntas, a nadie le importa una mierda-, Arya iba cabizbaja por el camino y Gendry la miraba preocupado.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- les pregunto el hombre como entrenamiento.

-Arry- dijo Arya

-Henry- dijo Gendry.

-les queda un lago camino niños y muy mala compañía, tengo 20 esta vez, hombres y chicos destinados al muro, su señor padre me dejo elegir en las mazmorras y les aseguro que no encontré ningún hombre de bien ahí abajo, esa chusma, la mitad los entregaría a la reina sin pensarlo a cambio de obtener el perdón- los muchachos parecían algo asustados, -y la otra mitad haría lo mismo- hubo una pausa y miro a Arya, -solo que te violarían a ti primero- la niña se estremeció y Gendry se preocupó más.

-así que sean reservados y Arry cuando orines hazlo en el bosque, solo, por lo pronto quédense aquí, Henry ayuda con eso, podrán usar esa pequeña carreta para ustedes- Joren señalo una da las carretas para ellos, se veía vieja y pequeña, Gendry se acercó a prepararla y ponerle un poco de paja para hacerla más cómoda, Arya por su parte observaba el mal panorama, caminaba de espaldas hasta que accidentalmente choco con un niño gordo.

-hey ten cuidado enano- le grito el niño a Arry.

-este tiene una espada- dijo otro chico, un rubio, mirando a Arry.

-¿Qué hace una rata como tú con una espada?- pregunto el niño gordo, Gendry iba a hacer algo pero sabía que Arya podía manejarse sola con esos niños.

-quizá sea un escuderito- dijo el chico rubio.

\- no es un escudero, míralo parece una chica- Gendry pensó a para sí mismo, que era una ironía lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando se vestía de mujer le decían que parecía un niño, y ahora que es un "niño" creen que es una chica. –seguro que la ha robado-.

-vamos a verla- el chico rubio intento quitarle la espada a Arya pero esta lo esquivo y choco con el niño gordo quien la tumbo al suelo, ya en el suelo empezaron a insultarle y burlarse de ella.

-más te vale darle la espada a pastel caliente, lo he visto matar a un chico a patadas- hablo el rubio.

-lo derribe, le patee los testículos, y se los seguí pateando en el suelo hasta que lo mate y lo deje hecho pedazos- Gendry ahora si iba a intervenir, se acercó a Arya dispuesto a ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la princesa tomo la mano de pastel caliente cuando este iba a arrebatarle a aguja y lo apunto con el arma.

-¿la quieres?, pues te la daré, ya eh matado a un chico gordo, seguro que no has matado a nadie, estas mintiendo eh, pues yo no, se me da bien matar chicos gordos, me gusta matar chicos gordos- pastel caliente retrocedió hasta chocar con el pecho de Gendry.

-te gusta meterte con los pequeños ¿he?, llevo martillando un yunque 10 años, cuando golpeaba el acero cantaba, ¿vas a contar cuando te golpee?- los chico huyeron ante las palabras de Gendry.

-tenemos buena compañía- dijo Arya en un chiste viendo como los niños corrían asustados y Gendry sonrió.

-asesinos, ladrones, violadores ¿Qué más podríamos querer?- el chico le siguió la broma

-tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con ellos- Arya puso un acara seria y asintió.

-lamento haber roto lo que te prometí, que todo estaría bien-

-No fue tu culpa Gendry, sé que te pedí algo que no podrías cumplir, solo quería escucharte decirlo para darme esperanzas a mí misma, pero ahora hay que seguir adelante- Arya lo miraba fijamente

-lo sé, llegaremos bien al norte, yo te protegeré, se lo debo a tu padre, o debería decir nuestro padre, ¿cierto Arry?- Gendry sonrió.

-sí, Henry- sus miradas seguían viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, Gendry se agacho hasta la altura de la niña y unió sus labios en un pequeño, dulce e inocente beso, sin importarle que los demás lo vieran como un pedófilo que le estaba violando la boca a un niño (aunque solo era 5 años mayor que ella), alguien que abusaba de un pobre niño, un niño que no se movía ni se resistía al beso, se separaron al escuchar a Joren decir que era hora de partir, se sonrieron mutuamente y aseguraron sus espadas, Gendry ayudo a Arya a subir a la pequeña carreta que había preparado y partieron junto con los demás, el camino era largo, pero estaban juntos, comerían juntos, entrenarían juntos, dormirían juntos, y se protegerían mutuamente, serian espadas gemelas, siempre a la par por todo lo que durara el viaje al norte….

Si es que llegaban al norte….

.

.

 **Ola, este es mi primer fic de GOT y no sé cómo me habrá salido, me tuve que ver la primera temporada nuevo para hacerlo y mi idea fue hacer un, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gendry aceptaba la propuesta de Ned?" y pue esto salió… no es muy bueno lo sé pero quería hacer algo así porque me encanta esta pareja, deje el final abierto por que no se di terminar esto aquí o hacer lo mismo de todas las temporadas, por favor díganme que prefieren y yo lo hare.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño (no tan pequeño) fic de GOT.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
